Chromastone
Chromastone is the Simplicitrix's DNA sample of a Crystalsapien (also known as a Luxatone) from Mor' Otesi. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, and debuted in Faal Dovahkiin Bo. Appearance Chromastone is a silicon based alien made of extremely durable crystal. His body is overall grey, with several dark lines and spots. His face and fingers are white. He has white crystals protruding from his shoulders, back, forearms, sides of his head, both pectorals, and knees. He wears the Simplicitrix symbol on his stomach. In Season 3 onward, small parts of Chromastone's arms under his elbows are crystals instead of stone. Negative Chromastone Richard as Negative Chromastone has the same appearance as Chromastone. However, his body is purple, while his crystals are magenta, and his eye is aqua. He wears the Negative Simplicitrix symbol on his stomach. In Season 3 Emo Chromastone Emo Chromastone looks almost the exact same as Negative Chromastone, but his colors are a bit fainted, drained, and slightly darker. He wears a tan Simplicitrix symbol on his stomach. Adult Chromastone Adult Chromastone looks vastly different. His head sits atop his body rather than having a neck, and he no longer has chest or back crystals. A crystal wraps around his collar, he has a crystal on either cheek, two protruding from either shoulder, two from his head, two spots on either forearm that are crystalline, a crystalline belt, and his hands are entirely crystal. There is a black spot replacing most of his face, and his eye wraps around his head. He wears the SImplicitrix symbol on his chest. File:Negative_Chromastone.png|Negative Chromastone File:Negative_Chromastone_2.png|Negative Chromastone 2 File:Emo_Chromastone.png|Emo Chromastone File:A10K_Chromastone.png|Adult Chromastone Powers *Chromastone has the ability to allow energy to phase through his body without harm, as well as absorb various forms of energy and channel it into ultraviolet beams, which can annihilate entire turrets or melt through a truck trailer. He can also project a beam of light for illumination purposes. *Chromastone can launch the blasts without absorbing anything, but to a limited extent. *Chromastone is capable of manipulating the energy into bolts, rather than beams, as well as generating an energy blast expanding out in a 360 degree radius, creating an energy shield, and wielding energy fists. *Chromastone has very dense, crystallic skin, which gives him enhanced durability. *Chromastone possesses enhanced strength. *Chromastone is capable of flight via propulsion. *Chromastone can generate light from his hands. *Chromastone can focus enough energy into his hands to melt metal. *Adult Chromastone has 360° vision as his eye wraps around his entire head. Weaknesses *Chromastone is unable to absorb energy when not expecting it or is too weak to do so. *Chromastone is unable to absorb electricity while it is being conducted by water. *Chromastone has a limit to how much energy he can absorb at once, as once he tried to absorb the energy of the sorcerer's engine, but was instead disintegrated. History Appearances Richard *''Faal Dovahkiin Bo'' (debut) Dragon Name Chromastone's dragon name is Golkunbaar, which can be broken up into, "gol kun baar," meaning stone light clear. Etymology *Chromastone's species name is a combination of the words, "crystal," and, "sapien." *Chromastone's planet name is a corrupted version of, "morötesi," the Turkish word for "ultraviolet." Trivia *Credits to DioBrando for the base used. *Chromastone is one of the few aliens who doesn't follow the negative rule, a rule which says that Alan's aliens and Richard's aliens must have opposite color schemes of each other. However, Chromastone is still opposite between the two in a way, as Alan's Chromastone is monochromatic, and Richard's Chromastone is colorful.